


Heart Vacancy

by Rlewis93



Series: A Life of Steter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Good Peter, Lawyer Peter Hale, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad and Beautiful Ending, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bookstore owner Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlewis93/pseuds/Rlewis93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“  I love you” He smiled at the younger man.</p>
<p>“ I love you too” Stiles Smiled back </p>
<p>And in the moment of bliss no one noticed the two softly glowing figures leaning into each other on the counter watching as their son enjoyed what will be one of the best moments of his life…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love Story of Peter and Stiles will stretch over their entire relationship. I don't have a beta so be nice lol. Just feel like their isn't enough fluffier the Steter tag. I Don't any of the characters.

Stiles had had long day. Owning his own bookstore slash café was hard work. He was always the first to arrive and last to leave and tonight was no different. Tired he was it was reaching hour sixteen since he had been at work and was sweeping the floors in the café when he looked up to the sound of the door opening and closing.

Looking up he was met with his favorite pair of ice blue eyes. His boyfriend of the last 4 years Peter. They smiled at each other.

“when I got home and you weren’t there I figured you’d be here” Peter acknowledged him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah Erica needed today of to take Boyd III to a doctors appointment so I just gave her the rest of the day off” Stiles smiled at Peter. 

“ You look tired…” he spoke looking in tired doe eyes

“ yeah a little” Stiles admitted 

“ You know you have it in your budget to hire a bookstore clerk and a barista. Right?” Peter reminded him while walking behind him and pulling him in his arms

Stiles melted into the embrace. “yeah, but then I wouldn’t be needed and I’ll just be their boss and not their co-worker” 

“How about a part-timer for both positions I’d really like to come home to you sometimes.” 

“ you’re right I’ll go through apps later this week. Maybe some high school kid needs a part-time gig.” Stiles smiled 

Peter walked behind the counter in the café and flipped a switch plugged his phone into the aux and the soft violin was heard over the speaker system playing “ The Book Of Love” by Peter Gabriel.

He walked over to Stiles and held out his hand. Stiles grabbed it and they fell into a slow dance with Stiles resting his head on Peters right shoulder and his face pressed into the side of his neck breathing in the smell of the forest and rain with a hint of honey that always calmed him. 

As they danced Peter hummed to the music. This always made Stiles think of the first time they met when his real estate agent Peter’s Sister Talia showed up one day after he had the café open for a few months. She had with her business partners among theme was Peter. He tried to hit on Stiles and when he was ignored he began showing up everyday until Stiles agreed to one date with him. After the one date there was another and another and now four years later here they are. 

After a few minutes the lights shut completely off and Peter had let go of his hand Startling him.

“ Peter what’s going on…?” Stiles asked voice cracking a little.

The lights came back on and one of Stiles’ favorite songs “Marry Me” by Train came on over the speakers. Peter was nowhere to be seen. 

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To Feel like I’ll have long enough with you

He turned to see all his and Peter’s closest family and Friends standing in front of the café. 

Now that the weight has lifted   
Love has surly shifted my Way

One by one each person walked up to him. First The Boyd’s Erica hugging him while holding a beaming Boyd III. Boyd II putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a gentle squeeze. 

Next was Isaac and Cora. Isaac grabbing him and ruffling his hair while Cora being the hard ass she was punching him in his arm and smiling lightly. 

Scott, Stiles’ brother and his wife Allison approached she gave him a kiss on the cheek while he and Scott play wrestled for a second. 

Derek and his Wife Paige with their twin girls came crashing into his legs each giving him a warm hug.

Laura approached with a laptop and on it was her girlfriend Stiles’ best friend Lydia smiling brightly and she blew him a kiss through the screen that he returned.

Then Stiles heard the chorus .

Marry Me today and everyday  
Marry Me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café 

Talia and her husband Mark, her and Peters Parents Ella and Robert approached with hugs the two Hale woman with tears in their eyes. 

Stiles’ eyes started glassing over when his adoptive Parents Rafe and Melissa McCall began walking towards him each holding a picture in a frame of his late parents John And Claudia Stilinski. They both embraced him in a warm hug that made him feel the love that he knew his parents would have had in that moment. 

Now with full tears running down his face Stiles wiped his face and looked up to lose his breathe. Peter stood in front of him now wearing an all black tux with matching shoes and black button down and a royal blue tie that made his ice like eyes stand out. 

Promise me you’ll always be happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you when all the music dies

He walked to Stiles smiled and grabbed his hand.

“ Stiles…From the moment my sister introduced us I’ve been head over heels for you. You’re the only person I can ever see myself with for the rest of my life. When I wake up every morning my first thought is ‘what can I do today to become a better man for him.’ You challenge me push me to keep moving forward with my dreams. When I look into your eyes its like you see through me and that makes me love you even more. Every night I go to sleep I pray that when I wake up you’re still lying next to me. The only regret I have is not having the chance to meet the people who gave my very own savior so…”

With that Peter wiped his and Stiles’ eyes and got down on one knee

“ Genium ‘Stiles’ Stilinski- McCall will you do me the honor of being with me for the rest of our lives..?” Peter smiled up at him. He opened a small black box reveling a silver band outlined in diamonds with the Hale family crest carved under it. 

Stiles laughed his eyes full of tears.

“ Of course you idiot!!” Everyone cheered and Peter placed the ring on his finger jumped to his feet and picked him up kissing and spinning him around.

“ I love you” He smiled at the younger man.

“ I love you too” Stiles Smiled back 

And in the moment of bliss no one noticed the two softly lite figures leaning into each other on the counter watching as their son enjoyed what will be one of the best moments of his life…


	2. Turning Pages to Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter's Wedding Day

“ Oh my God!! Oh my God! Lyds I cant do this I cant” Stiles paced the floor wrinkling his tux.

“ Stiles!” The petite red head yelled stopping him in his tracks.

“ If you’ll stop freaking out and listen to me. You’ve of heard me say that in about 30 seconds your soon to be husband is going to be on the other side of that wall now put this on and put your back against the wall” She said while handing him a blindfold. 

“ What I cant see him that’s bad luck!” Stiles panicked 

“ Stiles I swear to god! Do you not see me holding this blindfold? Now put it on and meet me in the foyer in 2 minutes not a second later!” She threw him the blindfold and marched pass him. 

Stiles leaned against the wall Lydia pointed to and placed the blindfold on himself. A few seconds later he felt someone reaching for his fingers. With a very manly yelp he latched on to the smooth fingers.

“ Sweetheart are you still freaking out” Peter asked with a hint of a smile.

“Yes..” Stiles whined 

“Peter you booked us a month long honeymoon. My café your clients what if” Stiles began to panic again.

“ Stiles Erica is more than capable of running the café while we are gone and Laura is familiar with all of my clients and cases. We’ll be fine and if there is a problem our cells will be working just fine. Now tell me what’s really wrong..” Peter knew something else was bothering his soon to be husband. 

Stiles deflated and dropped his head. 

“ I just wish they were here” he said in a small voice.

Peter had a feeling this would come up for the past couple days he’s caught Stiles looking at a family portrait with the late Stilinski’s and he had an answer planned.

“ They are. I didn’t know your parents but my mom and Tal knew them and from what I’ve heard John even in his grave wouldn’t be missing seeing his amazing son on his wedding day and he probably has a sour look just like Rafe. Claudia I’m sure is freaking out and crying just as much as Melissa is. So you see they are here you just aren’t able to see them but I’m sure you can feel them.” Peter explained while squeezing his hand.

“ Yeah you’re right I’m sorry” 

“ Nothing to apologize for that’s why I love you!”

“I love you too” 

“ So I think I hear your best friend’s heels coming to steal you I’ll see you at the alter!” 

“See you at the alter” 

They squeezed each others hand and after a few seconds Stiles turned to see Lydia walking through the door.

“Feel better..?” Lydia asked

“ yeah much better!” He smiled

“Good because the ceremony is about to start within the next hour you’ll be a Hale.” She smiled

“I know!” he gave her a cheeky grin.

She wiped his face and fixed his light grey tux and adjusted his royal blue bow tie . Lydia linked arms with him and walked him to his dad who like Peter said had a scowl on his face. She let him go and walked up and linked arms with Derek (who was Peter’s best man to Stiles’ Best maid of honor.) 

He smirked at his dad.

“ Dad you’re supposed to be happy” He tighten his grip on his adoptive fathers hold. 

“ I am happy” He grimaced 

“ You don’t look it” he said turning the ends of his fathers mouth up.

“ Well maybe I don’t want my 23 year old marrying so young” Rafe said in a terrifying tone. 

“ Dad Scott and Allison got married when they were 18!” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

Rafe had been scowling whenever someone would mention this wedding and Stiles had a hint as to why. Rafe and John Stilinski had been best friends since middle school and when Stiles parents were killed heading to pick up a then 2 year old Stiles at his godparents house a dear ran out in front of them causing John lose control and wrap their car around a tree killing them instantly. After the call Rafe locked him and Stiles in his office and cried holding the toddler for over 2 hours before Melissa and than 6 year old Scott went inside and they held each other. 

“Dad…. you’ll still be there for me right..?” Stiles asked

“ Of course anytime anyplace just ask. No! you don’t even have to ask just tell me your still my little Shyly wryly “ Rafe smirked down at the annoyed look Stiles had on his face. 

“ Dad…! Stop!” Stiles looked pained 

“Of course not! But you’re lucky I like Peter even though he’s way older than you” 

“ Dad! he’s two years older than Scott!” 

“ And Scott’s four years older than you so…yeah!”

Stiles just rolled his eyes at his fathers antic’s and gave him a bone crushing hug.

“ I love you daddy!”

“ I love you too Stiles” Rafe quickly wiped the tear that fell.

The doors to the alter closed right before it was time for Stiles and Rafe to walk down the aisle. Sleeping At Last’s song “Turning Page” began playing and the doors opened to the Beacon Hills nature Preserve Mansion revealing a beaming Stiles and a grinning Rafe. 

It looked as if the whole town was there in attendance. (Which makes sense Claudia had been Beacon Hills youngest and most loved pediatrician while John was the towns favorite Deputy who let the people of the town off with warnings when stopped violating traffic laws. Their passing put the town in a very dark place and it took months before they even put the Stilinski house up for sale.) Stood at the alter was Peter wearing an identical tux only he was wearing a silk royal blue tie. Behind him Stood Derek and Peter’s best friend Erica. The other side stood Lydia and Isaac. They were all smiling as Rafe and Stiles making their way down the isle. Stiles and Peter’s eyes were locked the entire time. Stiles took his eyes off of Peter to glance at the guest that had showed. Peter’s side was full of Hale family immediate and extended members. Most only came because in Talia’s words “ no one believed someone was able to tame the beast that is Peter Hamilton Hale”. On Stiles’ side due to his mother and father being only children he had no living blood relatives, but to make up for it almost the entire town had showed up to support him like they’ve done his entire life since his parents died. And that alone made him tear up. 

Next thing he knew he was being handed over to Peter just barely he almost had to snatch his arm out of his father’s. The guest were snickering and Melissa grabbed Rafe’s hand and squeezed it when he sat down. Stiles smiled at her and he received one in return. 

When it was time the vows Stiles was first.

“I, Genium Stilinski- McCall ,choose you Peter Hale to be my husband. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and the bad times. I promise to try to remember to put my dirty cloths in the hamper and to replace the toilet paper roll when its empty. (the guest all laughed) I promise to remember this day with love and roses. I will love you always. “

“ Now Peter will you say your vows for Genium” 

“ I Peter Hale ,choose you Genium Stilinski-McCall to be my husband. In front of our friends and Family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times. I promise to try to not be such a “creeper” and embarrassing and to always be there to comfort your when the Mets lose. (Stiles gave him the stink eye) I promise to remember this day with love and roses. I will love you always. “

“Do you Genium take Peter to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death or zombies do you part?”

The room set of in laughter. 

“I do” Stiles Smiled 

“Do you Peter take Genium to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death or zombies do you part?”

Again their guest were laughing at the idiots in love. 

“I do” Peter gave a bright smile.

“ Well by the power invested in me I now Pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Hale you may now kiss your husband.”

Peter surged forward while the entire mansion erupted in cheers and applause. The McCall’s were all crying and so were a few Hale’s. Peter and Stiles made their way down the isle holding hands and smiling at their guest.

The reception was being held in a massive white tent decked out with candle chandeliers out in a huge clearing on Hale land. The guest arrived first then the newly weds. They greeted everyone and made their rounds to most of their guest. Lydia and Derek gave toasts that made them all either cry or laugh. They ate and then it was time for the first dance. 

They choose a song that made both of them think of each other. James Bay’s “ Let It Go” was a song they both loved and thought it would be romantic to have it as the song they first danced to as a married couple. Stiles guilt tripped Scott into singing it which made it even more special for him . Peter escorted Stiles to middle of the makeshift dance floor. Stiles laid his head on Peter’s shoulder with his face tucked into his neck and Peter tucked Stiles’ head under his chin as they begin to slowly glide their way around the dance floor to Scott’s smooth acoustic version of the song. Stiles closed his eyes and he felt like he was dancing on clouds. He never believed that he would ever be this happy without his birth parents in his life, but he was wrong. He knew for a fact now that his parents are and will be with him for the rest of his life and he was finally okay with that. 

And as the guest all watched the love and affection of the newlyweds during their first dance no one noticed the slightly glowing figures in the corner of the room watching their son on one of the happiest days of his life.


End file.
